Conociendo a Chrona M
by Zomgirl
Summary: "¡Chrona es la Persona más Asimetrica del mundo!" Pensaba cada vez qué le miraba...Pero ahora No pienso lo Mismo..¿O sí? /¡Ya no más Lindvantassays! ¡Ahora Nuevo Usermane! :D /
1. Chapter 1

La primera Vez qué la conocí ,Lo primero qué pensé fue "Qué asimétrica" ,Su cabello y lo Andrógina qué es ….Por todo lo Simétrico….¡Miren su Cabello!,Su caminar ¡SUS CABELLOS!, Un mechón más largo qué el otro, eso es un pecado, Mirarlo hace querer tomar una tijera y cortarle el Cabello, pero soy Un caballero,No debo Arremeter contra un dama en lo absoluto….Ella no es muy femenina qué digamos, muchos tiene dudas sobre qué es...Aunque Lizz,Patty y Maka se Han encargado de hacerle saber qué es ser Femenina,Su aspecto cambió Radicalmente con Aquellos Vestidos negros y elegantes (Cortesía de Maka) y , hasta la Veía más…¿Atractiva..?,Sacudí mi cabeza, para sacar esos Pensamientos,Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.-

-¿Shinigami-Kun..?...¿H-hola?-Me ve con esas Orbes Simétricas y Lindas azules con un tono Grisáceo-

-¡Oh..!...H-hola Chrona-y Hablando del rey de Roma…

-M-maka Quiere qué vallas a un día de campo con n…nosotros…E-eso..¿Quiere ir?-Me Mira con su típica timidez-

-Eh…Seguro ¿Por qué no?-Le sonreí amablemente,ella se sonrojó cómo La mayoría de las veces,pero No se le veía Mal en lo Absoluto.-

-Le Iré a d-decir….-Ella se dio vuelta en eso me fijé en su vestimenta, Un saco negro con algunas Rayas blancas a los costados y Una falda Corta de color Lavanda qué hacía juego con su Cabello,Con unas botas negras y Medías largas negras ,Nada mal se veía simétrica, por alguna Razón no quería qué se fuera y la Sujeté del brazo suavemente para no Asustarle,pero ella tembló levemente, y se volteó lentamente hacía mí.-

-¿Shinigami…..?-

-Llámame Kid,no es necesario qué me llames así.-Le corté la frase con Amabilidad,ella Asintió,Ah sí recordé qué la había detenido.-Siéntate.-Le ofrecí un Puesto justo a mi lado ella Obedeció en silencio.-No pasamos suficiente tiempo Juntos,¿Te parece s Salimos algún día y Paseamos por death city?-

S-si….-Respondió en un susurro.-

Está bien si No Quieres ir,No te obligaré..-Coloqué un tono de voz suave y comprensivo.-

-¡N-no….! S-s qui…ero ir con Contigo,Shinigami-Kun..-Subió su mirada y me Sonrió,sentí un calor en mi Cara Invadirme pronto,yo traté calmarlo,ella aún me miraba con esas Orbes grandes, y yo no atiné a decir alguna palabra Coherente…¡Vamos ,Kid! ¡habla! Pff….Lo qué hace Chrona en mí no es normal.

No me llames así,Sólo llámame Kid,la te lo dije.-La miré con una Pisca de molestía,pero no era muy notoria.-

¡L-lo siento…!, Yo no de-debí..-Sus palabras fueron selladas por mi dedo puesto en sus Delgados labios .-

Bien chrona,¿Quedamos así entonces?- le Dirigí una sonrisa gentil.-

-S-sí…Kid-Kun.-Sonrió una vez más,y Dijo mi nombre y no ese tedioso Shinigami-kun,Me sentí feliz.-

/

Así pasó la tarde,Las clases del Stein había culminado y todos saliendo disparados del Salón,yo me tomé mi tiempo para irme y Caminar ya por los vacíos pasillos de Shibusen dispuesto a irme a Mi hogar ;Una voz baja,y Femenina detuvo mi caminar,esa Voz la conocía a la prefección.-

Shiniga….Kid-Kun-Pronunció la dulce y melodiosa voz de mi contrario.-

-Chrona…¿Qué sucede? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-Le respondí Intrigado por el llamado.-

¿Puedo a compañarte a tú casa? Q-queda cerca de la mía…y…yno quería ir sola..pero si no Q-quieres..está bien..-Sujetaba su brazo,y temblaba cómo nunca la vi,me sorprendí por su Pregunta,pero tragué saliva.-

Está bien,Vamos me vendrá bien un poco de compañía.-Sonreí ,ella sonrió de vuelta aunque seguía con la cabeza abajo,tomé su quijada y la subí a mi altura.-¿Podrías mirarme cuándo te hablo?-dije sin más ella, dio un respringo,pero asintió mirándome a los ojos.-

-Empezamos a caminar y ella estaba cerca de mí,en Unas ocasiones rozamos nuestras manos,sentí cosquillas Incomodas en mi Vientre ,Lo Ignoré con éxito,pero Lo siguiente fue sentir un calor qué me Invadió todo el cuerpo y mi rostro…¿Era el sol?,No,Ni siquiera estábamos fuera de Shibusen ,pero Sí hacía un día caluroso Afuera de rrepente, Mis rostro Arde cómo si de Una fiebre se tratase-

¿Shi-shinigami-kun..?-Interrogó.

¿S-si? ¿Qué su-sucede?-"¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué tengo qué tartamudear?!",Me golpee mentalmente.-

T…te noto un poco extraño…¿P-pasó algo?-Preguntó tan Inocente Cómo ella sola-

Estoy Perfectamente bien..¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?-La miré de Reojo.-

Estás r-rojo…-Apuntó hacía mi rostro, enseguida me tensé Por lo pálido qué soy se Notaría mucho más Mi sonrojo, Maldije por lo Bajo, Si era Observadora.-

A-ah,¿Eso?-Reí nervioso- E-es el Calor-Si,claro el calor qué patética escucsa.-

Oh,y-ya veo..-y No preguntó más sobre el asunto, Suspiré tranquilo, se Tragó la excusa.-


	2. Sopresas

**¡Hola chicos! Sí,soy yo escribiendo otra vez :B Realmente agradezco a los Reviews~ ; ; Son de mucha ayuda…Pues sí,Pienso continuar Agradezco a **_** Julian y Jumbie Hana/Leí varios de sus Fanfics~/ **_** *3* y A ** _**ImthewhoWhenyoucallWhosThere ~/Me pasé por tu perfil y me encantan tus redacciones :B /**_**Sin más comienzo a retalar en Primera persona ñ.ñ **

_**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE. Le pertene a Okuba.**_

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a Mi casa,Chrona se despidió de mi alzando su mano y una sonrisa,se dio vuelta para caminar a su Calle,dio vuelta a la esquina Ya cuándo No la divisé entré a mi casa Abriendo la puerta,Me aseguré de qué todo estuviera en su lugar, en_**perfecto Orden **_Mi habitación,la sala, todo. Sí estaba perfecto Simétrico limpio me relajé todo cómo se debe; Me encamino hacía la cocina y sobre la Mesa de Caoba encontré algo,yacía una Nota estaba sobre la mesa ¡No encajaba Con nada!,Tomé el pequeño pedazo de Papel entre mis mano y leí lo qué estaba escrito A mano, por su letra tan Asimétrica logré Identificar a la persona quién la escribió, Patty, me contuve para no romper el pedazo de papel el Mil pedazos simétricos sólo para entender el mensaje qué estaba escrito ahí.

"_**¡Hola Kid! De seguro cuando leas esto no estaremos aquí,y ya habrás llegado a casa,Veras Fuimos de compras con Maka,Tsubaki y Liz-chan volveremos más tarde~ HAHAHAHA JIRAFAS!~"**_

Apenas terminé mi rápida lectura, rompí la Hoja y la deseché enseguida no pude contenerme un minutos más,Más bien eso explica por qué Maka no se despidió ni de mí ni de Soul,Me encaminé por mi Amado pasillo de Color negro con valdosas blancas,revisé una vez más y todo estaba bien,Limpio y con simetría Sonreí con satisfacción y decidí hacerme mi Almuerzo me tomó unas horas para qué fuera el almuerzo perfecto,después de comer pasé a bañarme.

Claro sabía qué me Iba a tomar mi tiempo el ello,pero Últimamente Todo se había calmado y podíamos estar un tiempo relajados ,Entré al baño y me desvestí cómo parte de la rutina y dejé mi ropa doblada a un lado a mi costado había un amplio espejo el cuál ocupaba la mayoría del baño incluso en el espacio de la ducha había un amplio espejo, por un momento pensé qué está casa, No más bien masión Estaba poco habitada con Sus Ventiocho habitaciones y sus ocho baños Muy amplios sólo vivian Tres personas Yo,Liz y Patty y Ahora me encontraba solo y Sumido mis pensamientos, me empezó a molestar el profundo silencio sólo se escuchaban mis Pasos descalzos a Través del baño,entré a la regadera y al lado había una Bañera Patty le apodó Piscina y ahora qué lo Observo mejor si,Realmente era Grande.

Coloqué mi mano en la Manilla y entré en la bañera,Abrí el agua y salió agua fría Pero era Agradable ya qué no me quité qué era un día caluroso el contacto del agua es agradable,tomé el Champú y empecé con mi rutina de Limpieza y dejé qué saliera espume,después tomé el jabón y Empezé a lavarme por mi pecho,pasé a mis Axilas y bajé a mi Abdomen y pasé por mis Brazos y Hombros y Bajé a mis Genitales y limpié con cuidado mi cuello reabrí el agua para qué el jabón y el champú se Cayera y el agua se fuera deslizando por mi cuerpo el cuál estaba relajado , Alguien tocó la puerta y pensé qué las Chicas habían llegado por qué esa persona entró y sus pasos resonaron en la casa y Me sequé rápido colocando Una toalla alrededor me mi Cintura, y me dispuse a salir así por qué ya llevaba años con ellas y me había acostumbrado a pasar hasta en Boxers frente a las hermanas por lo cual no tenía pudor alguno.

-Sí ya voy-Grité desde el baño-

Salí finalmente por aquel pasillo descalzo y de mis cabello goteaba aún un poco de agua,pero le hice caso Omiso.-

-Liz…No había dicho qué Regresaban más tard…-me coloqué frente a la persona,pero exactamente no era _Esa persona qué pensé._-

La peli Lila me miró de pies A Cabeza muy Sonrojada y después quitó la mirada de mí, Me pregunté el por qué se veía nerviosa,pero recordé qué _**Estaba en toalla frente a ella,ELLA.**_

Chrona…p-perdona pensé Qué era L-liz…-Me avergoncé enseguida y ella se cubrió los ojos –

¡L-lo s-s-s-siento Shinigami.-Kun! No volveré a verle…V-voy a desaparecer –Aún se veía su nervosismo y Vergüenza-

Tranquila,Fue m culpa,Me Iré a cambiar-Ya calmé para Irme Rápidamente hacía mi cuarto más bien desesperado, ella aún Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido alguno.-

Cuando al fin llegue a mi Pieza ,fui a mi Armario y tomé un Pantalón Negro con corte y Costura perfecta, una Camisa Blanca con un Chaleco negro de manga larga y Zapatos de tacón ligero Limpios y relucientes me coloqué Un perfume qué me encontré al azar pero Olía bien y Me Miré en el espejo un me arregle mi Cabello qué de por sí era Asimétrico,Salí de mi Cuarto hacía la sala de Estar y Allí estaba ella Jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente y Aún con su rubor negro,Me pareció Absolutamente Tierno…¿_Tierno? _ Death the Kid ¿¡Qué estás pensado!?-

Bien,ya regresé Chrona..-Ella no levantó la vista,y la Entiendo también me avergonzaría de ver en toalla.-

¿Shinigami-kun…..?...Yo quería decirte qué…¿M-me p-p-puedo quedar está noche..?-Decía vacilante y Jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa y con Miedo yo Abrí mis ojos,Valla…¿Ella aquí..?-

-¡Claro..!...¿A Qué se debe?-Pregunté Intrigado y Gratamente sorprendido.-

Es qué…R-Ragnarok me echó de mi Hogar por no alimentale…¿Supiste qué ya me separaron de él?-Oh,No sabía nada de esto,Ya me las pagará….¿La separarón de él? Valla con razón se ve más femenina, Yo pienso qué cómo Ragnarok es un _Él_,eso hacía Andrógina a Chrona y por ello no se podía distinguir con facilidad a menos qué te fijaras.-

No te preocupes,¿Te acompaño a Buscar tú cosas?-Pregunté caballeroso.-

N-no necesitas…-Dijo ella Apenada Viendome,y yo Insistí enseguida.-

Claro qué sí,Vamos allá..-Dije sonriendo amable,ella Asintió y nos encaminamos hacía su casa y ella me contó cómo fue qué pasó todo Un Impulso de rabia me lleno realmente Él era un Bastardo,Entré y saqué algunas cosas de ella,lo sufiente para un semana aunque ella planeo quedarse un día yo Insistí y se quedaría por una semana,realmente se merecía estar lejos aunque sea por ocho días de Él,Ya finalmente llegamos a m Hogar y el Indiqué su Habitación.-

Kid-Kun..-Me llamó por mi nombre ¡Por fin!-G-gracias..-Me besó en la mejilla y corrió a su Habitación más rápido qué la Luz,yo me sonrojé y quedé pasmado.-

¡Kid-Kun~!-Está era Patty y Liz con Bolsas de compras-

Kid-Sonrió Liz.-

Chicas –Sonreí Fratrenalmente.-Chrona se quedará aquí una semana ¿Entendido?

Hai!-Dijeron a Unísono las hermanas,-

De echo Habíamos comprado algo para ella~-dijo Liz, y me mostró el Vestido qué era relativamente corto , era Negro con el cuello blanco y Con botas blancas debajo de la rodilla con mangas después de los codos,Me sentí con celos de qué Ellos también Vieran su belleza qué Últimamente era más notoria.-

**¡Aquí finaliza el segundo Capi! ¿Qué tal? ¿Se merece un Review? ¿Me mando a matar? Díganmelo ;3; Gracias por leer de todas formas,Prometo publicar el siguiente en poco tiempo~**

**Moreless Out! :'D**


	3. Separación

**Holas~ :3 ¿cómo les va? Primero les diré qué me tardé un poco lo sé uwuU cómo sea…Ya les traigo el tercer Capítulo :'D Está vez seré restrospectiva,Ya qué describiré cómo Fue separada Chrona de Ragnarock owo.**

**Sin más,comenzaré…**

**Soul eater no me pertenece,Sí me perteneciera Haría está pareja algo real T-T (?)**

-Se recosté en mi cama,Realmente…Me sentí muy enojado Ragnarok jamás respetaba a Chrona, de cierta manera por ello,tiene ese carácter tan Inseguro, y Tímido por qué jamás le dieron amor,Su propia madre la tiraba en un Calabozo sin dejarla comer a menos qué matara, o Siguiera sus órdenes.

-Y Ahora qué me dice qué la han separado de Ragnarok me da Alivio,ahora entiendo por qué se la pasaba tanto con Stein,Aún sentía una sensación incomoda al ver qué Siquiera Stein la tocara o le sonriera….Por qué De alguna me dan…celos. Sí mucho Celos lo Admito.

Aún recuerdo esas Tortuosas semanas,en la cuales veía a Chorna al lado del profesor.-

_-~FlashBack~-_

-Los días en Death city eran de Un agobiante calor,Ya nadie traía abrigos o cosas con mangas,se podía apreciar a algunas chicas con coletas altas,y Shorts Incluso yo también me coloca Camisetas cortas y de un color Hueso,para sentirme menos agobiado del calor,Ahí estaba Una peli-Lila tenía un moño negro qué sostenía su flequillo de la frente, se veía algo pálidasste y empezó a comer,el helado era vanilla mientres qué el de éste era de Fresa,Ella era un poco torpe mientras comía y se derramaba por sus labios.

-Claro,me quedé ahí mirándola cómo ese Blanquesino helado se derramaba por sus labios Ahora rojos por el contacto del frío,Se veían provocativos y joder,eso se veía Inapropiado, quité mi vista los más rápido qué pude de ella,ya había visto más qué suficiente,Voltee de nuevo y ella estaba hablando algo con el Del tornillo, ella movía sus labios de manera lenta y después asintió se levantó de ahí despareció por la puerta del shibusen.-

-Fruncí el seño,me voltee a ver,Soul me estaba Mirando Mierda-_ ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?_ –Pensé asustado y evité contacto visual con él,éste se me acercó con esa Extraña sonrisa qué le caracteriza.-

-Hey,Kid.-Dice el ojo de rubí, caminando hacía mí tenía una playera roja con un short blanco,y su cabello suelto y Rebelde cómo él.-

-H-hey soul…-dije con una Retorcida sonrisa,para ocultar mi nerviosismo.-

-Éste se echó una carcajada,qué me dejó desconcertado,era Una carcajada burlona.-Cálmate hombre,sí te vi, ¿Crees qué me lo perdería..? Debiste ver tú cara,estabas qué te comías con la mirada.-ríe otra vez pero intenta calmarse lo cuál fue Inútil para él,tragué pesadamente.-

-Soul,Por favor.-Dije visiblemente rojo,y molesto Odiaba cómo Soul se expresó tan vulgarmente.-

-Lo siento,pero….hahah...debiste…¡hahahahahah!...Ver t-tú cara.-Lágrimas de risa se asoman por los ojos Carmín de mi Amigo,Yo le pegue un golpe Un poco más fuerte qué los Maka-Chop's .-¡AUCH! Esta bien,ya me callo.-dice molesto.-

-Muy bien.-sonreí con Satisfacción.-

Pero,sabes Kid,Deberías dar _El primer paso.-_Me susurró en el oído y se alejó tranquilo de mi. Mi mente era ahora un Caos total,pero primero debía saber Qué hacía Stein con Chrona.-

-Fin de Flash black.-

_**~~~~POV Chrona.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

-Menos mal qué ésta habitación tiene,un baño propio..-Dije con alivio,ese día llevé una Blusa manga larga…¿Por qué? Por qué Ragnarok se molesto y empezó a golpearme, y no sé cómo Lidiar con heridas, Aún me duelen los brazos,La verdad vine hasta aquí por qué Maka estará de Viaje está semana,y Tsubaki y Black star…Pues,no sé lidiar con Black Star con sus Gritos Histericos y Chillones se parace a Ragnarok y Kid Pues él es Muy Reservado, y frío cómo para preguntar demás;Me desprendí de mi Blusa manga larga,y de mi Falda qué también era Obscura,cuando miré por el Amplio espejo pude notar aún las Marcas de mordidas y moretones de mi Arma,Agradecía qué me hubiera separado de él,ya no escuchaba su voz dentro de mí,podía pensar en paz,estar Verdaderamente _Sola._

Con cuidado me quite mis demás prendas me colocoqué de espaldas al espejo,y miré marcas de Inyectadoras,y alguna qué otra cosedura,era un desastre pero sé me quitarían Debo agradecer a Stein-Hakase ,Ya pasó un mes de Aquel Lento proceso de separación.

-Flash back Again.-

-Todo estará bien Chrona.-Me sonrió Maka,Tomandome de la mano,La puerta de una casa Con coseduras y Flechas apuntando a todas las direcciones se Abrió,el duro acero sonó al abrirse.-

-Pasen por favor.-dijo el peli plateado,con un Cigarillo en la comisura de sus labios,Tenía una sonrisa Suave y amable en sus labios,sentado desde su silla Con ruedas nos cedió el paso a Maka y a mí,Entré con tranquildad ya conocía éste recinto por qué Ellos de vez en cuando me Invitaban a tomar té.-

-Entré sosteniendo mi brazo,Pasé por la pequeña cocina,y Bajamos algunas escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto Inmenso,Me dio Pánico,por lo cuál me coloqué en un ricón,Maka Me Tranquilizó y Logré salir del 'Señ ón #2 Cómo le llamé yo,Me colocó en una Camilla de acero y Atrás mío, había varios Tubos con Agujas grandes Mi mente Pasó miles de Imágenes de cuándo la sangre negra,entró en mí por primera vez,No puede evitarlo,me Sacudí y retorcí mientras griataba,Stein Intentaba calmarme,y nada funcionaba mi Mente se nubló cuando sentí un pinchazó en mi brazo,todo se volvió negro.-

- Fin de POV Chrona.-

-Bien,ya la Adormilé, no quería llegar a esto pero ya veo qué su pánico aumento con esto.-Se Revuelve los cabellos y aplasta su cigarrilo con la suela de sus Zapatos elegantes,su Voz neutral y Profunda retumbó por la Habitación.-

¿Estará bien? ¿Verdad?-A la rubia se le veía la preocupación a flor de piel.-

Sí,eso espero,hasta ahora sólo fue algo Emocinal,Así qué sólo sigamos.-Se acerca a la Muchacha de cabellos lila qué ahora estaba Dormida,y la coloca de espaldas para Abrir su Negro vestido,dejando ver su Espalda blanquecina y Nivea,esté con cuidado trazó con su marcador las partes donde serían puestas las agujas,Sintió qué alguien lo haló de su Bata Blanquesina.-

-Sé cuidadoso con ella.-La de ojos Jades lo mira con Seriedad,éste le da una dulce sonrisa.-

-Lo prometo.-Se concentró en su trabajo otra vez,y con cuidado insertó las Agujas una por una,La Blanca piel de La De ojos Azules,se vio Perforada cómo una tela entre agujas.-

-Extracción de Sangre negra,Fase I.-Soltó al Aire el peli plateado,y Bajó una palanca,con algo de tibuteo,los Amplios Tubos se vieron llenos de un Líquido Negro en su totalidad,El débil cuerpo de éste empezó a zarandearse,cómo si Un ente rechazara salir de ahí,y en efecto era Así,Los gritos Penetrantes del Ente negro con ojos de forma de 'X' Salió de su dueña,y empezó a gritar Insultos,Se Rehusaba a salir,Gritó tan fuerte qué En algún momento rompería los Oídos de sus presentes-

¡HICE UN NUEVO CUERPO PARA TI RAGNAROK!-Dice Stein Tratando de razonar con éste Histérico ser. –

-Él,paró de gritar a todo pulmón y miró al doctor,éste hizo una sonrisa al ver qué captó a atención del Ser.-Tienes un cuerpo,para ti sólo y no serás parte de chrona.-Sigue con su discurso.-

¿Guphí?-Se escucha de la boca de Ragnarock.-**/NT:Ese sonido qué hace Ragnarok antes de gritar es cómo ese ¿No? xD/**

Sí….cómo escuchas…Podrás comer lo qué quieras y podrás estar donde quieras,sin estar pegado a tú técnica..-

¿Comer..?...-No pudo terminar la frase cuando ya estaba en un contenedor de Cristal,Justo de donde había procedido,estaba ahí otra vez,en un tanque cómo Inició.-

-Perfecto fase I concluida,Ahora la Fase II,Transfusión de sangre Roja.-Se fue rápidamente y vacío a EL ser de sangre de petróleo a un Cuerpo aún con conseduras por todo su Cuerpo,y Trajo Sangre Rojo para la técnica,La cuál aun conservaba sangre negra qué se Podía eliminar gracias a qué Ya Su arma no Estaba en su Cuerpo,Chrona se estaba Debilitando por falta de sangre,por ello,Dos litros no le fueron suficientes.-

-¿Q-qué haremos..?-preguntó la rubia Asusta y en Shock ante las Imágenes qué veía.-

-Yo sé qué hacer.-El peli plateado adulto,Conecto una de la agujas de succión de sangre a sí mismo,eran del mismo tipo por suerte,y Poco a poco palideció.-

-¡STEIN-HAKASE!-Gritó la joven cuando el hombre se desplomó en suelo,los desconecto,de todas formas,para Chrona fue suficiente sangre,El Hombre Una hora después recobró la consiencia,y Delante de él,Una rubia con un parche,y otra más joven con una Cara de preocupación,él se levantó bruscamente ya con fuerzas.-

-¿Y…ella…?-preguntó mirando a todas partes.-

-Ella está bien,ahora está aún dormida,pero sus Signos vitales están perfectos y su Piel ya no está tan pálida cómo solía estarlo hace un rato.-El otro se echó en su sofá más Tranquilo,necesitaba descansar después de perder tanta sangre de golpe.-

-¿Quieres té..?-preguntó la Rubia mayor Marie.-

-Sí,por favor.-dijo ya con su voz Más calmada.-

**~~~~~~~~~-POV Chrona.-~~~~~~~~**

-Desperté adolorida,y con mucha sed,Sí muy sed era Horrible,y con un dolor tremendo en mi espalda,qué tardó en despertar un poco,moví mis dedos y traté de levantarme.-

-¿C-chrona..? ¡Estás despierta!-dice una voz Dulce la cuál logré reconocer.-

-M-marie-Sensie…-Dije en un tono débil,pero feliz lo suficientemente alto cómo para qué se notara.-

-No hagas esfuerzos,Ya te traeré un té con algo de comida para qué estés mejor.-Acaricia mi cabellera tan delicadamente,y yo asiento,ya cuandoestaba del todo bien, con ayuda de Stein-Hakase y Maka me ayudarón a reponerme en una semana ya podía caminar tranquilamente por cualquier lado,claro con Cuidado de no hacer fuerzas o algo parecido,Un día Estabamos Maka,Yo y Tsbaki conversando y yo no podía quita mis ojos de un respectivo shinigami con tres líneas blancas a un costado de su Cabellera.-

-Chrona~ Deja De fantasear con Kid.-Se ríe Maka,yo me sonrojé enseguida.-

-Y…yo No estoy fantaseando Con Shinigami-Kun-Dije Casi segura,pero a lo mejor por mi cara,No se creyeron.-

-Hhahaha,Sí claro,Sabes qué él te gusta.-Dijo La pelinegra en una sonrisa dulce.-

-Ah~ Haré un día de campo..¿Por qué no le Invitas tú?-dijo sonriente la rubia.-

-V-vale,dije resignada,me levanté no se sentá cómo con está vestimenta,sentía qué cualquier momento una corriente de Aire soplaría y me levantaría la Falda, Me guíe hasta su mesa,en encontraba solo,lo cuál me extraño,tenía la mirada perdida,pero al ponerme al frente de él captó su atención en mí.-

-¿S-shinigami-kun…?...¿H-hola?-dije para llamar su tención ya qué no decía nada.-

O-oh ¡Hola…Chrona..!-dijo con una Linda sonrisa,lo cuál me hizo dudar me Desición de Invitarlo yo,Quería correr y ya.-

-M-maka Quiere qué vallas a un día de campo con n…nosotros…E-eso..¿Quiere ir?-Lo miró timida.-

-Eh…Seguro ¿Por qué no?.-Me sonrío amable,y yo sentí un calor en mi cara,rápidamente empecé a balbucear.-

-L-le Iré a decir..-Me di Vuelta para Irme y pegar la Carrera del año,pero Algo me sujetó del brazo suavemente,y yo temblé ,y me di vuelta con algo de miedo.-¿Shinigami….?-Iba a preguntar algo,pero él habló antes.-

-No me llames así,sólo llámame Kid.-Dijo en un tono molesto,pero Infantil me reí Internamente.-Siéntate.-Me ofreció un puesto a su lado,y Las miradas de algunas Chicas estaban puestas en mí,pero lo Ignoré.-

-No pasamos suficiente Tiempo juntos,¿Te parece si Algún día Salimos y Paseamos Por Death City?-Dijo con tono suave.-

-S-si…-Es lo único qué atiné a Articular,estaba muy feliz,y mi corazón Iba rápido cómo si estuviera corriendo.-

-Sí no quieres,no te Obligaré.-dijo comprensivo,pero yo Insistí.-

-¡N-no….! S-s qui…ero ir con Contigo,Shinigami-Kun..-Dije sin más,bajé mi mirada de La Pena qué sentía,lo miré de reojo,y Sólo abrió su boca,estaba rojo y Sólo sonrío feliz.-

-No me llames así,llámame Kid.-Hizo de nuevo un puchero.-

¡L-lo siento n-no debí..-Iba a pedir mi más profundas disculpas,pero fu callada por un dedo en mis labios.-

-Bien Chrona ¿Entonces,Quedamos así?-Me sonríe una vez más.-

S-Sí Kid-Kun.-Lo llamé por su nombre,y Al parecer le gustó.-

**Lo sé xD estoy loca asdfghgj u.u Espero,les haya gustado :3 cualquier error,mañana releeré este capítulo :D y Pues,Es el turno de Chrona ñ.ñ Es de noches,y me gustaría agregar qué me Insperé fue por una canción *3* Buenas noches a todos :3 **

**Moreless Out~.**


End file.
